


If That's Not Yours, You Have to Put it Back

by TriciaLG



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, M/M, future family planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriciaLG/pseuds/TriciaLG
Summary: Magnus walks in on Alec holding a baby. Whose is it? Where did it come from? How long has he had this baby and hasn't said anything to Magnus?





	If That's Not Yours, You Have to Put it Back

“Alec, if that’s not yours, you have to put it back.” Magnus said, leaning in the doorway of Alec’s office. He had come to see why Alec was staying so late, Isabelle had told him that Alec was in his office, and that there shouldn’t have been anything major keeping him there. Magnus had been surprised to see his boyfriends not sitting, hunched over his desk, eyes glued to his tablet, but instead, he was at the window, with a child in his arms, pointing at things out the window while talking quietly to the little girl. He hadn’t noticed when Magnus had opened the door, or walked in but when Magnus spoke, Alec’s head snapped up from where he had been looking at the baby in his arms. She looked to be around a year old to Magnus, just starting to walk. 

“Ha ha, very funny.” Alec said, turning towards Magnus, his usual sarcasm coloring his voice. “This is JJ, I needed her mom, Julia, for a mission, and she’s new to the city and couldn’t find a babysitter.” 

“You’re the head of the institute, surely you could have gotten someone else to take care of her for you?” Magnus asked, although coming closer to the pair, sparks flickering from his fingertips and little JJ started grasping for them. 

“I could have, yes.” Alec said, “but maybe I wanted to spend time with her.” He said, trying to sound nonchalant, like it was simply a whim, but Magnus could see right through him like glass. Alec had probably offered to babysit JJ before Julia had even said anything about needing to find a sitter.

“Really?” Magnus questioned, now making faces at little JJ, who was trying her hardest to copy them.

“Okay, maybe I wanted to play with a baby.” Alec admitted, “But I haven’t even held a baby since Max was little.” 

“Oh?” Magnus asked, “You want a baby?” Alec sighed.

“I just offered to watch her for the night, you’re turning this into something it’s not Magnus.” He huffed. JJ was starting to squirm, so Alec walked over to where her playmat was set up in front of the couch and put her down. She immediately picked up one of the plastic rings from the mat and put it in her mouth.

Magnus sat down on the couch, motioning for Alec to sit next to him, which he did.

“I’m just saying, you’d make one hot DILF.” Magnus said.

“A what?” Alec asked.

“Ask your sister.” Magnus smirked. “I just mean, I know I’ve said that the downworlders I help are like my children, but with you, I could see adopting a couple little ones someday.” Magnus knew he said the right thing when he saw Alec’s hopeful look. 

“Someday?” Alec asked, hopefully.

“Someday.” Magnus confirmed, looping his arm around Alec, who smiled at him. “Now would Julia be upset if I stayed here with the two of you until she comes back?” He asked, Alec shook his head, “Good.” Magnus smiled at him, before leaning forward to entertain JJ again with his magic, who was so enraptured by the sparks, she actually took the ring out of her mouth.

A few hours later, when Julia got back from her mission, she found little JJ asleep on the couch, with Alec, sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch, his head resting on the cushion as he snored, Magnus sitting next to him, gazing at the scene with pure adoration on his face.


End file.
